mina_yus_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Gareth
Overview Gareth is supporting character and contestant in the social experiment called The Game. He is the result of a laboratory experiment, and suffered various trials before being placed into The Game. Appearance Gareth looks identical to Blythe, save for his short, green hair and bright blue eyes. Therefore, he appears to be of Asian descent and bears a wolfish grin. He is somewhat physically adept, but is incredibly resilient. Character Gareth appears to have poor problem-solving skills. He believes that most problems can be solved by simply hitting things (or more specifically, the source of the problem itself.) While he has a penchant for killing things and acts simple-minded, Gareth is actually rather mature, and seems to have a reasonably average memory. He is also entirely aware that he was the result of an experiment. He has no pulse. Before the initiation of The Game, Gareth was known as V-81 or 'Green'. As V-81 or Green, Gareth was shown to be intelligent but not knowledgeable with the world outside of the laboratory. It is noted that he learned chess in 5 minutes, and defeated his mentor (a scientist) in 10 minutes. Gareth is highly curious about the world around him, and is unafraid to challenge unjustified values placed upon him. Gareth also bears a 'mask' (particularly to hide his grief). He is obsessed with the concept of hippopotamuses. Gareth loves hot chocolate. Relationships Evan- Gareth and Evan are described as 'frenemies.' Although Gareth appears to be aware (or hears) Evan's remarks of irritability at Gareth's behavior, Gareth does not seem to mind. Gareth and Evan are often seem together as a working duo. Gareth and Evan tend to bicker about Gareth's approach to solving various issues (such as hitting things), and Evan frequently orders Gareth what to do in order to accomplish a certain result/plan. Gareth also seems well-acquainted with Evan's technologies. But when Evan willingly disappeared after he had shot Mark, Gareth believed Evan to be dead, and thus Gareth ultimately committed suicide because he could not cope with the guilt of his best friend's death. Blythe- In The Game, Gareth is aware that he was the result of a lab experiment and Blythe's clone. When Blythe asks Gareth to tell her a story, Gareth instead (which Blythe eventually figures out) tells the story of his creation. Due to their similarities, Blythe and Gareth get along well and share many of the same opinions. Past Gareth was known as V-81 before The Game. He was created in a laboratory and was supposedly the first synthesized human, and was subject of one of the most audacious, daring projects yet. V-81, however, was exempt from both humane and animal testing laws. He was placed through various grueling trials and sustained cuts and bruises. One day, a scientist had accidentally left V-81 strapped to the Quantified Charge Simulator (QCS). The head scientist behind the project then travels to the laboratory after hours to unstrap V-81. Taking pity on V-81, the head scientist (she) injects an anesthetic into V-81's arm. At this, V-81 asks what the anesthetic was, and as to why he could not have it all the time. He is then informed that anesthesia is specially reserved for humans and animals. V-81 challenges her, demanding the basis behind deeming animals as lower than humans, and otherwise declaring it an injustice. Not long after, the head scientist returns to the laboratory after hours to break V-81 out of the laboratory. Having pondered over V-81's case (and realized V-81 was a clone), she was disgusted and guilty, and resolved to adopt V-81 as her own. V-81, disguised in inconspicuous clothing, successfully snuck out of the laboratory with her assistance. He was then taken to her apartment and adopted as one of her own. There, V-81's cuts and injuries were treated. He was cared for, taught chess (for V-81 was found to be intelligent), and rechristened as 'Green'. Green asks what scientist's name is, to which she tells him her name is Gareth. Green is surprised at this. He replies that he had expected Gareth to have numbers in her name. Category:Characters